Mitsu - Things You Said When You Were Drunk
by spywi
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr


Mitsu - 11. things you said when you were drunk 

It was late by the time the two made it to Mio's house. A long day of classes followed by a fruitless band practice left the bassist feeling less than satisfied, but it was finally the weekend. Ritsu, on the other hand, was being her energetic self, chatting nonstop of her weekend plans and drums and video games. Mio was only halfheartedly listening, nodding her head whenever there was a pause in the conversation. She sat herself on the couch and started pulling notebooks out of her backpack in an attempt to start studying, then gave up and just lay back on the cushions.

"Mio, want me to get you something to drink?" called out Ritsu from the kitchen.

"Anything's fine, just get me a glass of anything," replied the tired Mio.

Ritsu came back holding two glasses, handing one to Mio, who took it and gulped the entire thing almost immediately. Immediately, Mio's face turned bright red, both from having recognized the extremely strong taste, as well as from the alcohol that she had just consumed.

"Ritsu! What was in that glass?!" she cried out.

"You said get you anything, and your mom happened to have a big bottle in the fridge, so I poured us some." said Ritsu, casually sipping her glass of wine, apparently able to tolerate alcohol without knowing.

"You idiot! This is wine, and we're still underage, we can't . . ." started Mio, and then stopped as the effects of the wine started to kick in. Her ears went the brightest shade of red, and the room started to spin.

"R-Rit . . . su . . ." she started to say, before passing out, falling over onto the couch.

"Uh oh . . ." said Ritsu. She started trying to lift Mio up, to try and bring her to her room before her mom came home to find them drinking wine. Mio was a lot heavier than she looked, so Ritsu had to use all her strength to support Mio onto her shoulder and slowly make their way up the stairs.

Finally, they made it into Mio's bedroom, and Mio half-woke from her stupor and started mumbling incoherently. Ritsu just took that as Mio's drunk babbling, and then started getting Mio changed into her pajamas. She did her best not to stare too much at Mio's body as she helped her change. Every now and then, Mio would lose balance and Ritsu would have to catch her, which would then lead to Mio pressing her front against Ritsu, causing Ritsu to start blushing. Eventually, Ritsu got Mio completely changed and somehow managed to convince her to get under the covers.

"Sorry, Mio. Guess I didn't read the label when I was pouring it. Wonder why I'm not feeling anything, though. Guess, I can handle wine, and you get sleepy."

"Ritsu . . ."

"Yeah?"

"W-What are we gonna do when we graduate? I love this band and I love this school, and I don't want any of it to end. I really really really want to keep making music with everyone, but I . . ."

"Shh, hey, hey, no need to worry about stuff like that. We're going to be a band forever, and we can still make music outside of school, we just need to find the time, that's all."

"Y-You won't leave me?"

"Yup. No leaving you behind."

"Stay by my side?"

"Why the heck would I leave your side? I need you to help with my homework after all."

"Stay . . . Stay-pler . . . Stapler"

"Um . . . Mio? You're mixing your song lyrics in with your words."

"RitsuuuUUUU!"

Without warning, the red-faced Mio jumped forward and fell face-forward onto Ritsu, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Ritsu . . ." she kept repeating over and over again, thinking she was hugging Ritsu when in fact she was crushing Ritsu under her full weight.

"M-Mio . . .can't breathe . . ."

Fighting off Mio's drunken attempts to kiss her and smother her, Ritsu finally forced Mio back into bed, where Mio started whispering incoherent sentences again.

 _Phew,_ she thought. _It's gonna be a long night._

A little while later, Mio woke up to find herself on her bed, with Ritsu sleeping on the floor with a cushion and blanket. Mio was shocked to find herself in her pajamas, meaning that Ritsu had to strip her down to get her changed. The thought of that brought Mio's face back to a red glow, and she let out a small squeal that woke Ritsu up.

"G-Good morning, sunshine. Nice of you to be awake." whispered Ritsu from the floor.

"Ritsu, did I say anything . . . weird last night?"

Ritsu thought back, to Mio's drunken sleepiness, to her tearful confession that she didn't want anything to change, to her naked body when she was changing her, and then quickly back to the part where Mio almost suffocated her.

"N-Nothing happened at all." Ritsu said, not looking Mio directly in the eye, and blushing an awful lot.

Mio, able to see right through Ritsu's expression, flushed to match Ritsu's blush.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"


End file.
